1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pacifiers for infants and more particularly, to a gel-dispensing pacifier which is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a gel-containing nipple provided with a conventional guard and a threaded ring mount extending from the guard for removably receiving a ring which is adapted to prevent the flavored gelatin material, or "gel" from exiting the nipple through the ring mount. In a most preferred embodiment, the ring element includes internal threads for threaded attachment to the mount threads on the ring mount and the nipple is capable of being loaded with gel from a gel-containing tube, by means of nozzle threads located on a projecting nozzle. In another most preferred embodiment of the invention, the gelatin material or "gel" is contained in the nipple by means of a ball valve which is slidably mounted in a seat opening located in the ring seat and ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pacifiers have long been used to satisfy the sucking instinct of infants between meals. Such pacifiers typically consist of a flexible nipple provided with a guard to prevent the infant from ingesting the pacifier nipple and a ring for grasping and holding the pacifier and for teething. One of the problems associated with conventional pacifiers is that of satisfying the infant between meals, since no food or milk is dispensed through the pacifier responsive to the sucking action.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate the problem of pacifier rejection, including the placing of sweetened materials such as frozen fruit juice and candy pellets inside the pacifier nipple to satisfy the infant. Typical of these devices is the "Pacifier With Sweets-Dispensing Nipple", disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,307, dated Mar. 11, 1980, to Allen R. Baer. This patent details a pacifier for infants which is characterized by a hollow nipple having a multi-perforated wall. In use, the nipple chamber is supplied with flavored sweets such as pellets of candy or frozen fruit juices. When the nipple is placed in the infant's mouth, saliva circulates through multiple perforations in the nipple and the resulting sweetened fluid flowing through the openings in the nipple encourages the infant to retain the nipple in its mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,117, dated June 13, 1972, to Murray Herbst, discloses a "Combination Teether and Pacifier". The device detailed in this patent includes a thin-walled, flexible body having nipple guard and teething portions which are hollow and located in communication with each other. A soft, compressible body of gel or liquid is provided in the hollow portions of the pacifier, in order to encourage the infant to maintain the pacifier in its mouth. A "Medicated Pacifier" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,165, dated Sept. 30, 1952, to Joseph J. Szuderski. The medicated pacifier detailed in this patent includes a multi-perforated nipple, a guard mounted on the nipple and a nozzle fitted with a threaded cap removably provided inside the nipple for introducing medication into the nipple and dispensing the medication to the infant by sucking action when the infant retains the pacifier nipple in its mouth. Other patents which are of interest in this regard are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,829, dated June 9, 1959, to Tannenbaum, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,808, dated Feb. 18, 1986, to Campbell, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,282, dated Feb. 3, 1987, to Careborg; U.S. Pat. No. 58,186, dated Sept. 18, 1866, to Bourguard; U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,919, dated Aug. 2, 1927, to Whitlock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,792, dated Dec. 17, 1985, to Cabernoch, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,867, dated Aug. 25, 1964, to Roberts, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,321, dated May 27, 1958, to Soltesz, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,055, dated Nov. 16, 1926, to Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,117, dated June 13, 1972, to Herbst; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,248, dated Oct. 5, 1971, to Davidson.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved gel-dispensing pacifier which is characterized by a nipple having at least one opening therein, a guard attached to the nipple and a ring portion adapted for threadible attachment to the guard and provided with a partially hollow interior for receiving a valve to facilitate introduction of air into the ring portion and the nipple and dispensing of the gel material from the pacifier nipple to an infant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved gel-dispensing pacifier which is characterized by a removable ring portion provided with a valve, in order to maintain the gel flowable in the pacifier nipple for dispensation to an infant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gel-dispensing pacifier which includes a nipple provided with at least one gel-dispensing opening communicating with the interior thereof, a guard attached to the nipple, a threaded ring mount projecting from the guard for receiving a companion internally-threaded ring element which is provided with an interior chamber extending partially through the ring element for receiving a valve, wherein the ring mount can be threaded on the nozzle of a gel-containing tube and the nipple refilled with gel, as desired.